The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dekrodian’.
The new Chrysanthemum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hensbroek, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new early-flowering daisy-type Chrysanthemum plants with large inflorescences, strong flowering stems, attractive and unique ray floret coloration and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Hensbroek, The Netherlands on Sep. 25, 2007, of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number 04.8850.02, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number 03.31040.03, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands in April, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands since May, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.